


Planet: Terra

by Leventris



Category: Spaceplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Earth, Hopper Type-V, Original Fiction, Outer Space, Space Stations, Terra - Freeform, Word Outputter, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leventris/pseuds/Leventris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2343. Follow Vincent as he wakes up on a strange spaceship with almost no memory to his past, only the knowledge of the technology that lies within his fingertips. Once his moment of confusion is over, Vincent walks to the front of the ship and takes a look through the glass. What awaits him is something bigger than he could've imagined, and now is the time to utilize the technology he possesses to save what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet: Terra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jake Hollands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jake+Hollands).
  * Inspired by [Spaceplan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221956) by Jake Hollands. 



_Space. It's all there was, and all that ever would be. So vast and distant, an endless expanse of darkness. But, in that darkness was some light. That was good. Even the light in the darkness could show you that not everything was hopeless and depressing._

_However, there was something missing. The feeling of another presence, another body similar to mine. A companion of sorts, maybe even..a friend. Someone to confide in and share stories with. A voice to bring me out of that darkness that constantly surrounded us. I could imagine that voice now, even hearing it, feminine and strong.._

_**Давай! Мне нужно, чтобы проснуться для меня . Это серьезно , проснись ! UP ! (Come on, I need you to wake up for me! This is serious, WAKE! UP!)**_

I woke with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. Almost instantly the dream began to fade from my mind and I became confused. I didn't exactly want to be awake right now, why couldn't my body just let me sleep in a little bit longer? With a groan I looked for my clock that lay on my nightstand, but found that it wasn't there. In fact, I had no nightstand at all. I'm not even in my bed! I..don't know where I am, actually. My beige walls were replaced by a hard silver material, the ceiling and floor even matched. The lighting in here was dim, making everything look like a dark monochrome. The setting was a bit surreal. Hell, even horrific if I could call it that. Like something out of a Stephen King novel.

    I tossed my legs over to the side of the bed and let my bare feet touch the floor. Cold. _Damn_ _,_ it was cold. Everything just had to be cold, didn't it? As I got up, I rubbed my hands over my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. Apparently, I slept without a blanket. I decided that now was the time to go on a mission, and that mission was to find a thermostat. There had to be one somewhere in this place, right? No home can be complete without one. As I started to walk towards what looked like the door out of my room, I paused for a brief moment to look at the items that were posted on the wall. There were notes covered in what looked like miniature blueprints and mathematical equations, and there were also a few pictures. All three of them were of a girl and..me? No, wait. I squinted at the pictures again. It  _was_ me. The guy in the photos has the same messy brown hair as me, the same green eyes and the ridiculous birthmark on the side of my neck. I don't even remember these photos being taken. Creepy.. I had absolutely no idea who the girl was, though. She was shorter than me, thin with a porcelain face framed by platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are what caught me off guard, they were such a piercingly bright blue.. 

  Another cold chill went down my spine that reminded me I needed to warm the place up. Freezing to death was not at the top of my list right now. I left the notes and photos behind and went back to the door. Slowly, I reached my hand over and gripped the chilled knob. It took a little bit of force to open it, and when it did open, it left my eyes to wander over the huge room that lay before me. Everything looked as monochrome as my room, but the lights in here flashed an eerie red. They didn't even look like regular lights, they looked like the ones you'd find on a submarine or some crap. I don't know how I didn't hear the warning sirens before but I sure as hell could hear them now. The sound sent me into a rushed and stressed panic. Covering my ears with my hands, I stumbled over to what looked like a control pad and I stared at the buttons. There had to be hundreds of them, but they did look familiar. The sirens became background noise as I brought my hands down and let my fingers fumble away at the buttons, and soon the noise became silence. While the lights kept flashing I realized something,  _I still don't know where the hell I am._ That combined with the sudden lack of noise made the feeling worse and I felt sick to my stomach.

    I looked around me, actually noticing little details I hadn't seen before. The panel in front of me had at least a hundred buttons which were all colour coded and were labeled in.. was that Russian? Hell, I don't know how I knew how to shut that shit off. Russian isn't exactly a part of my lingo. I turned my attention to the chairs lined along the room and made it seem like it was something from Star Trek.

    "Hello, Vincent," A familiar femine voice said. I looked around to find the source of the voice, but no one was there.

 

[Unfinished Chapter]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the webpage game created by Jake Hollands, which was based off his slight misunderstanding of Stephen Hawking's 'A Brief History of Time'. I never read the science book, though I plan to in the future, and was only partially through the game when I thought of creating a story like this. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
